Hollyleaf: Risen To Power Book One
by InvaderXJadeXUchiha
Summary: Fallow Hollyleaf as she escapes from the tunnels into a world of loner rouges and kittypets. will she rise to the top of the twoleg city, or will she be devoured by it? will she fall like her  great grandfather, or will she prevail were the tom failed?
1. As it crash, pro log

Hello it your fellow fan fiction writer invader jade! I was going to draw a comic for this, an I already have the outline done, but I thought it would take longer to do, so I'm writing it! When I do finally post it, I will be posting it on DA, my user name is silverpond! So when im done an I post it I will let you guys know ok? :D an hopefully when I figure out how, i WILL also post a AMV about the story to, up on YOUTUBE, but seeing how I have no idea on how to make a AMV at the moment, you guys will have to wait, I have everything planed out so I just have to draw moving pics :DDDD

Also _** I DO NOT OWN HOLLYLEAF WARRIORS OR ANY WARRIOR WORDS OR CHARACTERS! JUST THE KITTYS THAT ARE OC.**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒  
><em>Risen to power.<em>  
>██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒<p>

A Hollyleaf story

_Prolog_

As it crashes to the earth

As I run faster and faster to the tunnels I can hear my brothers calling out to me, pleading for me to slow and talk. "_There is no more time to talk,… only action…" _I run straight into the tunnels. But stop before I completely disappear into the dark depts. I turn to face them to reveal that I was the killer of Ashfur, I was the one to rip his last breath away from him as my claws went through his throat, an watched as his life slip from his grief filled eyes. Leaving the gray tom to be swept away into the lake. I see their eyes widen with disbelief an I finally turn to run into the cave. I start to notice the dirt falling from the roof of the small cave and that only makes me more determine to run faster into it. I can hear my brothers calling into the cave for me to turn back, but I don't listen. I could feel the adrenaline start to kick in as well as the drowning wave of fear. The tunnel was collapsing faster than I could run. I could feel rocks land on my tail, an soon my fur was caught in a root of a tree. I started to panic, an my sent of fear soon over powered me. In a last effort I pulled against the branch and fled, leaving a patch of my dusty blackened fur behind. I could feel my muscles start to burn and ach from how hard I was pushing myself to get away from my grave of dirt and rocks. I could feel the rocks coming down harder. _"I'm not going to make it!". _I closed my eyes an continued running. Waiting for the land above me to either collapse completely, and painfully, on me leaving me to suffocate. Or a huge bolder to come down on either my spine or neck, killing me instantly_._

Instead of pain, or eternal blackness of death, I could see light under my closed eyelids. I opened them so see a light a few fox tails away. I started to go faster, pushing myself to the hardest. My body was ablaze in burning agony as I pushed faster than I ever had to get out of the tunnel that was sure to kill me and forever be my tomb. suddenly my body collapsed on me. I gasped in shock and panic as I skidded out of the tunnel, with rocks scratching at my pelt. With a loud crash, the rest of the tunnel behind me collapsed sputtering out a few pebbles at me. I sighed with relief as I felt the last of my adrenalin leek out, bringing me out of flight mode. I bring my front paws up to my face and start to lick the sore pads that were bleeding from the sharp, small, stones that I had ran on. After about a few moments of checking myself for and damages that might be fatal, I tried to stand up, but soon fell back to the cold dirt ground. An as fast as a monster on a twoleg path I felt fatigue hit me full force. I tried to fight it, but it was inevitable an soon I passed out into the welcoming darkness, and I drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I hope you like it :D I haven't read the power of three in a couple of months, so Hollyleaf might be a tad occ. But I will do my best to Wright this story well!

Invader jade _and silverpond_

Signing off …


	2. life after the death 1

They it's jade with the next chapter, and I was thing that that will keep the chapters 500 to 1,000 words or longer. This story is really just filler for my other stories because I make them longer he- he… but don't worry, I feel that this story will be updated more than my other stories because well…. I can Wright this faster than my other ones he he… ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN HOLLYLEAF OR ANY WARRIOR REFRENCES! But everything I do own, so don't steal  
>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-im—a-fricken—line- - _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒  
><em>Risen to power.<em>  
>██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒<p>

A Holly leaf story

Chapter One

Life after the death

Hollyleaf woke to a small paw lightly hitting her on the face. "S-stop that" she had said in a tired voice with her eyes closed. Her limbs pained with fatigued from when she escaped the tunnels that nearly killed her under the mounds of dirt and stone.

"I told you she was alive Jinx " a small young feminine voice smugly. see the thunder bugs didn't hit her, there would have been more blood, not to mention that she would be flatter then the stones we see over by small hawk rock" the paw had been replaced by a tongue licking her face softly, like her false mother Squirrelflight had when she was a kit..

Hollyleaf suddenly remembered how she and her brothers would play around the nursery, an play hide and seek with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, though her and Lionblaze would always lose whether they were hiding or searching. Jayfeather would always have better hearing then his nest mates, so he would always hear when they were coming closer and would run off, or if he was looking he could hear their playful frighten breathing. Though as kits, it wasn't like they were the most silent kittens in the forest.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a small black face in hers. She thought that she was the one who had licked and pawed her face. But Hollyleaf's eyes widened at the sight. The she cat was black with white tipped ears with white feet too big for her small body. She had charming emerald green eyes, and was no bigger than a new apprentice; she could even pass for a kit. That was not what she was surprised at . the she-kit had a long, thick, and wide scar going across her left eye, marred the soft fluffy kitten look she had held, making her seem that she was obviously abused at a much smaller age. The thought had made Hollyleaf sick to her stomach.

She got up with a grown as her limbs pained like a blazing fire, like if one had to her old forest, Lake Front, home. She gave a small grown as some muscles unknotted themselves, and some joint popped. But soon heard a small growl a quickly turned to see another she-cat with her fur puffed up to make her seem more menacing and intimidating, a she thought this was the cat called 'Jinx'.

'Jinx' was an older she-cat who could very much as well pass as the oldest elder in Thunderclan if she was still there. Her pelt was a light, warm, honey brown. She had a white underbelly that went to the tip of her tail to her muzzle, as well as all of her paws. Around her right eye was a large black splotch, an weirdly enough, her eyes were very different. The eye with the black spot had an amazing ice blue color to it, which reminded her of the frost that would collect on the grass at the beginning of Leafbare. The left eye held sharp haunting amber that seemed to peer into her soul. Her looks told a story that she was a truly beautiful she-cat at a once younger age, but now, her as an older she cat, they seemed to wear off, but was replaced with a look of intelligence and grace… that is if her fur wasn't puffed up to look dangerous.

"Jinx, don't be so threatening to her, she looks like she is hurt!" the black she-cat seemed to prance over to the taller brown she cat and nuzzled her leg with her head and gave her a loud purr. Oddly the black she cat somewhat reminded her, of herself. The elder seemed to understand the smaller she-cat an flatten her fur, but was still tense. The small black she cat smiled to Jinx and strode to Hollyleaf an sat in front of her. "So miss, are you ok? I found you lying here, and I ran to get Jinx! You looked all torn up, an some of your fur is missing!" the young cat asked concurringly.

She spoke to the younger cat, a bit surprised at her own voice at how it sounded all scratched up like. It sounded like she swallowed thorns and tried to talk! "I'm fine, thank you, if I can ask what your name is?" She gave a smile and a slight purr at the kits kindness.

"I'm Fuzz, and I think you already met Jinx" she signaled with her tail to the elder that came closer, a bit calmer and collected. Fluff looked at Hollyleaf with a strange expression an tilted her head "where are you from, I never seen any new cats here, are you a loner? Or…. Do you belong to another ruling?" she asked slowly, a bit nervous.

"Ruling? No i….. I kind of got lost… "she said with a small amount of bitter but happy the two cats didn't seem to hear it. "I came out of the tunnel, err" she looked behind her to see it was pretty much covered up by fallen dirt. "I did come out of it; it was collapsing and, well that's how I got all scratched up. She gave small grin.

"I can tell young one "Hollyleaf looked over to the elder with surprise. Her looks showed old age, that was true, but if she was as blind as Jayfeather, she would have thought Jinx was a young warrior, she certainly had the voice for it. "an it's a good thing young Fluff had found you, the northern ruling does not very much like new cats, weather they older elder nor kit, they will slash at any.. . " she secretly glanced at Fluff, while the young kit played with a stray leaf, to give Hollyleaf a small glimpse into her past. "These cats are to be well aware, for they strike first and ask questions later. Cold hearted they are….." she dipped her head low a looked down to think of a distant memory.

Hollyleaf began to worry, these cats sounded like the old cats that the elders and queens use to talk about when she was younger…. _"what were they called? Deathclan?" _she thought to herself.

"Come now, we must be moving, night is coming, and northern cats will be looking for trespassers". Jinx looked around for the said cats an Fluff fussed around a bit. Hollyleaf just stared disbelievingly.

"Were in their territory? I thought I was in yours, how come you guys are here?" she asked concerningly. These cats sounded like Shadowclan, and they were pretty brutal with trespassers, as she remembered Berrypaw as a kit getting stuck in that fox trap, an getting his tail shortened because they refused to help, an hearing this, they were portably ten times worse than them. She would hate to meet these cats.

'Territory? We own none, all other cats live among themselves if not in ruling, an on rare occasion we help each other with sickness, famine, an…. Death…" she gave a small frown "but here is not where we to talk, we talk once we get to safer surroundings" the elder whispered and looked over to a shadow that seemed to move. "We are troubled if we are caught, we are in no shape for battle, so make haste younger ones." She spoke in a hushed voice and nudged both Hollyleaf and Fluff with her head softly.

They quickened there pace and Hollyleaf took the rear while Fluff took center, giving Jinx the lead. They often would open their mouths to scent the air, but all Hollyleaf could smell is Twoleg stink, which made her a tad annoyed, but she still stayed on her paws an kept her senses sharp. She would walk with a limp, seeing how everything seemed to hurt. She was a bit embarrassed to say the least, they would have to slow down for her so she could catch up, or lick one of her sore wounds or get some of the blood that started to come off of her. But thankfully they never left her or said anything. Jinx would even let her lean on her shoulders. She silently thanked the two cats for being so generous without even knowing her.

"we best get you to a healer, lest you die of blood infection or blood losing" the elder said quietly. This spooking Hollyleaf as they had been walking, or limping in Hollyleaf's case, in silence to see if they could hear any enemies. "our healer isn't very much, but he does is best to help cats who is hurt. He is very kind." The elder looked down to smile at her. Hollyleaf gave a smile back an gave a curt nod.

Jinx, were almost there I think I can see….." Fluff had stopped talking, and the two she cats looked up to see what had stopped the smaller cat right in her sentence.

Well, well, well, what do we have here Slick, looks like a couple of she-cats trespassers eh? A masculine voice came out of the shadows

"He he, an one of them is pretty cute to Dagger," another said in a very predatorily way. " maybe we should…. Gave her a little tour of the place huh? Seeing how she seems to like to look around ours with her friends…. An I am sure that her friends could be easily….. Departed….." he continued with a glint in his eyes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-im—a-fricken—line- - _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Ohhhhhh I lied he he, looks like there are more than 1,000 word, it was really fun to write! Forget filler this is another main story I'll do! Soooo tell me what you think! An next week's story ill update (though it will probably be a few days late he he ….)is come demons in high water (naruto atsuki story) I don't know if I'll have her still cling onto the warrior rules of not, so tell me what you think… an I have a rule to! I want one review per chapter! So say if 12 reviews come in (even if there from the same person 12 times) I'll write 12 chapters. So if there are 12 reviews ill write 12 chapters an won't go on to chapter 13 till I get a review! So if you want chapter 2, I want 2 reviews total!**

**p.s Nami is supposed to sound like that, were reading Romeo and Joliet. in English, an well, I do like how they talk….. he he**

**EDIT: April 13, 2012:**

**I REALLY didn't like the names, and when I was writing this, I didn't really think of the names. SOOOO I thought if I wanted to try and write a warriors fanfic, they need to atleast sound like names reall cats used, an I will put up a new chapter today, or this weekend so stay tuned!**

**Kaimo =**** Fluff**

**Nami = Jinx**

**Rameo = Slick**

**P.S dear god, I just remembered it is Friday the 13, dang, school can take up lots of memory in my head!**


	3. Red Waters Rush 2

**I really needed to update this story he he, but ugg I have a bit or writers block, so ya, sorry!**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR HOLLYLEAF there…..**

Risen to power.

A Holly leaf story

Chapter Two

Red waters rush

_One cannot see what the world will become in such short time, but for those who do, are born with a gift. Those meant to share dreams with other beings more powerful than us are given a job. They are to learn how to stop disasters from coming. To rid the darkness away. My brothers were chosen for such things, but I, I was just an extra…_

It all happened so quickly to her. Claws were flying, blood was being spilled everywhere. Hollyleaf seemed to see everything in slow motion. The first cat, Dagger, seemed to leap out of the inky black shadows. His deep green eyes shining with blood lust. The cat was well built; his muscles seemed to press against his brown and black striped fur strongly. He leaps to the elder she-cat with his black claws shining slightly in the light as he jumped for her neck.

Despite the elder's old appearance, she was able to nimbly doge the large toms attack. She quickly moved to the side, so only the cat known as Dagger could scratch off a few hairs from her face but not breaking any skin. Raising her left paw she quickly drove her claws into Daggers hind leg before he could turn and then dragged it down. Making the tom give a cry of pain and try to swipe her back, but she again moved away, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Don't you know you should respect ones that are older then you?" she taunted.

Hollyleaf's eyes widen at how the she cat could move and fight, though she quickly turned her attention to a much smaller cat, a bit taller than her, was closing in on her and Fluff, she quickly put the kitten behind her. The tom was gray with darken yellow eye's. His pelt was dull and shined with grease, most likely from him not grooming it. She quickly came to the conclusion that this was the cat named Slick, as the cat came closer he began to talk to her.

"What's a sweet thing like you doing here huh?" the tom asked slyly while circling around the two she cats slowly, predatory like. His eyes glistening with something Hollyleaf could not recognize. She quickly fluffed up her fur and unsheathed her claws, and gave a loud hiss. The tom widens his eyes in amusement. "What are you going to do kitten? Scratch me?" he said narrowing his eye's into slits and gave a chuckle.

"Oh I'll do worse than that" she sneered. Hollyleaf glared at the repulsive tom and had leaped at him. Her muscles hurt as they were once again used, but she tried to ignore the pain. If she couldn't help in the fight then they would most likely lose. Leaping onto the greasy gray tom, digging her claws into his disgusting fur. The tom not expecting such and act quickly fell to the ground on his side. Hissing with fury she quickly started to take out chunks of his fur. Slick, who was a bit too stunned at the moment to move, just gave a loud yell as Hollyleaf tore into him. He mentally shook himself, and battered her with his forepaws, his claws unsheathed and sharpened.

Hollyleaf gasped a bit as his paw collided with her face and she was thrown a mouse tail away. She stared at him, her eyes slightly wide; she didn't think the tom had that much strength in him as he looked somewhat skinny.

Slick got up quickly before she could have jumped him again. he glared at her and let out a low growl, his side was spotted with skin and crimson blood was slowly trailing down. "You little flea bitten scrap of fur," he yelled" ill claw you up so badly, you'll be asked for me to slice that throat of yours!" he roared as he leaped at her.

As a former Thunderclan warrior, she would have been able to dodge and claw off the fur on his head, but as she moved quickly to dodge, her body screamed in pain from the injury's done by the cave. She was only able to move to the side as he came down, she moved to slow to block him as he slashed at her face, batting her a few feet away from him.

Trying to quickly get up, she was pinned under Slick. Looking up at him, he gave her a sadistic grin, his yellow teeth gleaming. He struck her again to blind her, but she moved her head. Her forehead sliced open and blood poured into her frightened green eyes. She let out a pain and terrified shriek and battered his stomach fur with her hind legs.

Trying to ignore the pain, the gray tom gritted his teeth and held her throat with his left paw so he would not miss her eyes this time. Hollyleaf wailed in fear and closed her eyes. She started to claw and thrash faster, hoping to save her and her eyes.

"Say good bye to those pretty green eyes kitten!" he snarled, his voice husky and low. "Next will be those ears or maybe that nice long tail!" he said smiling as he raised his paw, his claws lightly stained yellow from all the blood he had spilled long ago. Though before he could lay a claw on Hollyleaf, a ball of black fur threw itself at the dirty tom and began to claw at his face fiercely.

The tom stumbled back, letting Hollyleaf scramble away and shake the blood from her face. She looked back to see that it was young Fluff that threw herself at Slick before the despicable tom could blind her. Hollyleaf felt a strong sense of admiration for the small kitten like cat as she tried to take a bigger cat then herself.

Slick shook the tiny black kit off of him a few feet. Fluff quickly got up shakily but puffed herself up twice her size and gave a weak hiss. The tom gave the tiny black cat a crazed look of disbelief. "do you really think a little scrap like you can do damage to me?" he yelled, anger filling his voice and blood ran from his ears, nose, and muzzle were Fluff had scratched with her tiny claws. This made the tom look like a monster that mother cats tell there kit to make them behave.

"I'll kill you with one slash of my claws" he screeched, his pupils dilated with rage. He raced to the small black kit with a sickening speed to kill. Fluff stood her ground shaking slightly, not moving back, ready to face her attacker. Though, when the tom was a mere fox length away from the kit like cat, Hollyleaf leapt at him, knocking the tom once again to the ground.

The tom gave a hiss and started to try and claw Hollyleaf off of him, but the experienced she cat stayed on top of him. Rage brightened her green eyes. How could such a cat even think of trying to a small kit like Fluff? The very thought sickened her. She bombarded him with her claws, slashing and biting at anything that was touching her.

The gray feline screeched out in pain and fury as he was clawed and bit. He went into a state of panic and started to feebly claw at Hollyleaf. Slick, stricken with panic, clawed Hollyleaf's shoulder. Though he had not used his full strength, it was enough to make Hollyleaf stumble for a little bit. Hollyleaf gave a small hiss and ignored the pain and went back to trying to claw off all of the greasy gray fur the cat had on him. Slick, though, was quicker, and the tom was able to squirm out of her reach just as her claws were about to come into contact with him. He quickly stood up and moved back a few mouse tails from her.

They both faced each other. They gasped for air, there body both covered in blood from each other and themselves. both looked like they were walking corpses, with patches of fur missing, claw marking, and crimson blood covering both of them, though Hollyleaf looked worse. She looked like she was about to pass out, as she slightly swayed side to side.

"_Dear Starclan, I don't think I can last long. Hopefully this flea bitten pelt called a cat will fall unconscious... before I do_" Hollyleaf thought bitterly as her sight began to darken around the edges. "_I don't think I can take much more of this... I-I'm about to black out... I am losing way to much blood." _She though, a bit of fear flashing though her as she looked and glanced at all of her new battle wounds on her pelt.

Hollyleaf snapped out of her worried filled trance at the sound of Slicks dark husky voice. "Wus wrong kitten? Ya seem a bit... dizzy" he panted, trying to get as much air as he could before he chuckled darkly afterwards.

"Y-you should take a look at yourself, you look like you could flat out DIE from exhaustion." she hissed, glaring her emerald eyes.

The gray tom glared back at her, digging his claws into the ground. "Well, I might die of exhaustion, but you kitten, you will die a more pain filled death... That is, if the blood loss does not do it first." he purred deeply, malice filling his words.

"Not unless you do first, but I WILL put a few more claw marks on you. A sick freak that would kill an innocent kit does deserve that" she growled lowly, her tail flicking back and forth angrily. The tom just gave Hollyleaf a look of fake hurt to respond with.

Dull, yellow, glowing, blood lustful eye's met cold, fierce, angered emerald green ones. It seemed that time had stood still, both as still and nonmoving like rocks... Each waiting for one to move. Waiting to see who would give the tinniest flick of a tail, or twitch of a muscle to show who would attack first. Small gusts of wind made their fur move to the direction where the wind was blowing to. Both slowly tightened their muscles, ready to run at each other. They both put there forepaw in front of them with perfect sync with each other. Slowly though, the wound on Hollyleaf's head had begun to drip the tiniest amount of blood into her right eye. Giving a small gasp, she quickly brought her paw to clear away the blood. This is where slick seen his chance. The gray tom quickly tore across the field, his claws digging into the earth, pushing him faster. Dust cloud fallowed his every paw steps as the dirt can up along with his claws at every step. Giving a loud short battle cry, he lunched himself at the former Thunderclan member. "Your dead kitten!" he shrieked as his body collided with hers, but Hollyleaf turned her body so when Slick ran into her, she was able to roll with him and land on top of him.

"Don't get too cocky, fox breath" she hissed out and started to tear into the cat. She ran her claws across his face, leaving three; sleek, sideways claw marks to mare his face. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" She said, sinking her teeth into the scarf of his neck and pulling it.

The tom hissed in pain and battered at Hollyleaf, his paws taking chunks of her black fur off. Trying to turn away from the black she cat, he ripped away from her grip, pulling off fur as well as some skin. Leaving him to bleed out more. "Look who's takin' kitten, I fought rats tougher then you" he smirked. Wincing he continued, "You don't even know what pain is!... Though, I'll be happy to teach it ta ya...

Hollyleaf gave a hiss and ran to the tom, batting the top of his head and then swiping at his face, though he dogged at the last second, he lifted himself on his two back legs and he quickly drought himself down onto Hollyleaf. They tumbled on the ground, their fur flying everywhere as well as their blood.

They both separated for a second, and in that second, Hollyleaf was hit with a realization. This fight was to the death, he was not clan cat. He was rouge. He didn't care about other cats life's, just his own. This cat had no respect for life, and would finish hers in a blink of an eye. And for a moment, she asked herself. Could she kill another cat again?

**AUTHERS NOTES**

**FUN FACT!... Kind of…There was going to be more to this chapter, I WAS going to introduce some new character's, but when I read it over, I thought it was a bit long **

**, so I stopped were it is now :D**

***spins in her chair* hmmmm wonder what story I should update next? I think my IZ story needs some love…**


	4. Maroon filled Malice 3

_**Hey people! It's jade here! man, I have not touched ANY of my stories! God I suck! I can't help it! I got into this GREAT comic called homestuck 3**_

██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒  
><em>Risen to power.<em>  
>██▓▒░ ░▒▓████▓▒░ ░▒▓█████▓▒<p>

A Holly leaf story

Chapter Three

Maroon filled Malice

_ What do you see when you die? What is the last thing that blends into the colored world we leave? What is the color we see as we die, or to be more specific. What is the color of death? Is it a sharp bright red, the very color of our blood? Or is it an ice blue, the color of which our skin turns. Possibly a sickly yellow for which pulsates from an infected wound. Some of you may think it is black, for the eternal sleep we take. Let me tell you though, there is not but one color, but all. When your eyes close, they do not rest on a calming black, for when you sleep you see black. When you sleep, you welcome the darkness, knowing you are to wake up. But with death, you are to see a haunting rainbow, so bright with wonderful colors that it blinds you, freezes you in your place. There are no easy feelings, for the colors are meant for death. There is no blackness to calm you. Only colors so bright, that they seem to burn. Burn your very flesh and nerves. And you know when this light over takes your vision, a haunting reality strikes you. You are finally dead…._

Red, the color of blood. The blood Hollyleaf had to draw from this very cat. _"Could I do it…?"_ For a moment she closed her eyes and all she could see is a world filled with a haunting gray. A gray so bright it hurt, but yet it was so dark the once clan cat, felt the calmness of it. Her claws itched; her very blood seemed to flow coldly in the she cats veins. Something Hollyleaf had only ever felt once. It was do or die, and in the middle of her calmingly painful world of gray, Hollyleaf saw a shade of color she never would have seen before, red. A dark devious shade of red that seemed to be calling to her. Opening her eyes, her moment seemed like it took four whole moons, but it seemed like it was merely a second. Her eyes seemed so shine dimmer then her normal glossy emerald green. They looked as if they were cold and harden, as if she herself was dead. Giving a fierce hiss, she quickly dodged the gray cats' advances. She knew what she had to do

Slick went for a cheap trick, quickly scrapping the ground so gravely sand would fly into those stone cold emerald eyes of Hollyleaf. She quickly dodged out of the way in time, moving to the side, even though her muscles buckled under her from pain. This needed be a fight she would win. Lunging to the gray tom, the cold eyed black she cat gave a bone chilling shriek or anger. Being so surprised at Hollyleaf's different change of attitude, Slick was taken by surprise. He was struck point blank across his muzzle, the force of Hollyleaf's attack was so strong that Slick was thrown back a few mouse tails way. The slash across his muzzle as deep and thick. Dark blood seems to poor heavily from it.

Though the black she cat was not satisfied. She charged him again, leaping at the disoriented Slick, the blood on her claws still shining brightly as they were outstretched to catch him in her iron like grip. Blinking just for a moment, slick had only had shaken himself out of the shock, but it was too late. The black catch latched her claws deep into the shoulder blades of the tom, knocking him down with the sudden weight of her coming down on top of him. The tom gave a scared yell, quickly batting at her underbelly to try and get her off, but it was useless. Hollyleaf had him pinned down. There was no way she was going to let him off now. She would not give him the chance to hurt her again.

Slick, looking up at the icy emerald green of Hollyleaf's eyes, gave a small shiver of fear. He knew what the other was thinking, was panning. He had been living in these dark streets since kit hood, and he knew when he saw pure hatred or bloodlust, and the she cat was truly showing signs of blood lust. Panic seemed to surge through his body, trying as hard as he could to throw her off, but it only made the black cats claws sink deeper into his flesh. "I-I knows' what yous' thinkin', and please don't! I-I prom-"the tom pleaded to the she cat but was cut off when Hollyleaf gave a hiss.

"You expect me to let you go? After all you tried to do? You had even tried to attack Fluff, and she is just a mere kit! I have met a lot of horrible cats in my life, but you, you take the fresh kill." She growled out pressing her claws deeper into the skin of the gray tom, this causing him to give a small hiss of pain. "I'm going to make sure you don't dare set another claw on another cat ever again, you disgusting sorry excuse for a flea bitten pelt cat!" she hissed out, moving to delivering a death bite before stopping cold in her tracks at a loud cry.

Moving her head up to look for the source of the yell, she gave a soft horrified gasp as she saw the once graceful elder practically covered with sticky red blood. Jinx stood in a half crouch over another tiny bleeding body. Her ears were pressed down on her head. Some fur missing from a slash across her head the small black body under her seemed to have an eerie stillness to it. It was then Hollyleaf realized that it was the small body of Fluff that was lying motionless on the ground. Her green eyes widen with terror at the thought that the small she kit could be dead. Glaring down at the greasy tom she gave a low growl, slashing at his chest before moving off of him, running over to the elder.

"Jinx! Jinx! What's wrong?! Is Fluff ok?" Hollyleaf shrieked, crouching next to the bloodied elder. Noticing that the multi colored eyed cat had visibly almost no wounds to be seen. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked around the elder. There was so much blood on Jinx. All of it must not have been from her. After all, she had no large wounds for blood to seep out of. Some minor slashes, but not enough to mat the fur on Jinx's body down. Though noticing a stiff lump a few paw steps away, its own pelt shining red from the blood it spilled. Its pattern almost too hard to make out, but its brown and black stripes seemed to press out against the drying blood. Hollyleaf's eyes widen slightly as she realized that it was the muscular tom cat Dagger who tried to attack Jinx. Looking over him, she nearly jumped when his wide dark green eyes met her light emerald ones. Taking a paw step back, she waited for the tom to spring to his feet and attack. Though, he never did….

Her eyes widen when the thought clicked in her head. Dagger was stone cold dead. The eerie clouded over gazed look to his once fierce colored eyes sent shivers down her spine. His gaze seemed to be trapped in time. As if he was a leaf frozen in Leafbare. She could see the fear and panic still showing in the clouded eye. Shaking herself a bit, she pulled herself out of the slight state of terror, moving back over to the two other cats.

"Jinx, please, is Fluff okay? Please answer me." The black she cat pleased with the elder, nudging her head into Jinx's shoulder with her head. Hollyleaf could feel the elder's body shake as if she were traumatized.

"S-she is not well, that…. That brute slashed as her, down at her back and flung her away." Jinx cried out, still coddling the small black body under her, licking away fiercely at the body to wash the blood way. "She just a small kit, why, why would any cat do this to her? That DEVIL was losing, and he tried to make some sort of trickery by attacking Fluff. All I saw was red…. So much red and I did panic… I…. I… I just seemed to black out…" the elder she cat whispered out, shaking even more, not making eye contact with Hollyleaf.

Giving a small whine of worry, she nudged Jinx's head away. She may be able to help the young kit. After all she was a medicine cat apprentice, even if it had been a short time. "Let me see Jinx, I… I think I may be able to help her" she mewled out, looking over the young cat's body. There indeed on the kits back was three long slashes covering them. Thinking hard, she turned to the elder. "Cobwebs, I need cobwebs to stop the bleeding, and no spiders to." She huffed out, watching the elder take off to find some. Hollyleaf licking at the wound to keep it clean. The elder coming back in record time with a whole bunch of the sticky white webbing

"Will she be ok?" Jinx asked, panic filling her voice with each word. Hollyleaf breathing in and out more calmly. Pressing the cobwebbing to the kit with care.

"She needs to see that healer you were talking about. I have a feeling that I may only be able to help stop the bleeding and little more after that." Hollyleaf spoke out softly. Her eyes getting heavy. When did she start to feel so weak? Taking a shaky breath, she tried to move away so Jinx could inspect her, but collapsed under her own weight. She knew that she had lost too much blood. Feeling herself hit the ground, she opened her eyes, not even remembering closing them, and looked to see a dark clouded green eye stare at her from afar. That cold dead gaze being the last thing she saw before blacking out.

_)_-_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

_**Hey there guys! Wow, I have yet to upload any new chapters to ANY of my stories. Gah! I'm so lazy! But I do plan on getting back to my old self and writing more. **_

_**Special thanks to Draconis Occidentalis and Honeystar of Awesomeclan for reviewing 3**_

_**You guys are so awesome 3 **_

_**And I also may be looking to upload a Homestuck story, so keep your eyes out for that~**_


End file.
